cowboy_troyfandomcom-20200214-history
I Play Chicken With The Train
Horse Play Horse Play is the seventh episode of season eight of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and the one hundred and seventy-sixth overall. The title is a play on horseplay, referring to rough or boisterous playing. In this episode, Twilight Sparkle casts Princess Celestia in her stage play, only to discover that Celestia's talents lie elsewhere. Summary Celestia's "ones-versary" The episode begins at Canterlot Castle, where Twilight Sparkle shares with Princess Celestia her idea for commemorating Celestia's "ones-versary"—the one thousand, one hundred, and eleventh anniversary of when she first raised the sun. Twilight plans to put on a play at the School of Friendship, and Celestia is thrilled by the idea, having had a deep love for the theater ever since she was little. Upon learning that Celestia has never been in a play herself, Twilight offers her the leading role in her own play. Celestia and Spike are uncertain about Twilight's sudden casting decision, but Twilight says she is more than happy to do something nice for someone who has always put herself before others. Celestia is especially uncertain because she has no acting experience, but Twilight assures her she doesn't need experience since she will be playing as herself. Meanwhile, in Ponyville, the rest of Twilight's friends are busy preparing the stage for the play. When Twilight arrives and informs them that Celestia is now the leading actress, they have various reactions, from being overjoyed by the opportunity to spend casual quality time with her, to nervous at the same prospect, and Rainbow Dash flies off to tell everyone she knows. Celestia takes the stage Twilight and Spike oversee rehearsals for the play, and Fluttershy serves as the narrator. However, when Princess Celestia steps onto the stage for her lines, she either speaks too softly, too loudly, or too awkwardly. Later, while practicing the play's dance number, Celestia dances out of sync with the other actors and accidentally drops them through a trapdoor. Twilight is unable to speak out against Celestia's poor acting out of fear of hurting her feelings, but she fears even more that Celestia will be humiliated in front of the audience. Applejack suggests telling Celestia the truth, and Spike suggests cancelling the play altogether since most of Equestria is unaware that a play is even being organized. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash returns after already spreading the word and says everyone in Equestria will be attending. Despite Applejack's insistence, Twilight is determined to keep her promise to Celestia and let her be in the play. At the School of Friendship, Twilight introduces Celestia to On Stage and Raspberry Beret of the Method Mares, who have agreed to give Celestia acting lessons. Meanwhile, the rest of the Mane Six salvage the damaged stage props, and Pinkie Pie tries to replace the sun prop with a large yellow balloon and a flaming marshmallow. However, Celestia makes little improvement, and Twilight continues to sugarcoat the truth about her poor acting skills. The truth comes out On opening night, as the audience seats fill to capacity, Twilight starts to panic. Applejack once again suggests telling Celestia the truth, but Twilight still refuses. Instead, she has rewritten the script to give Celestia a more artistic role with no lines. Pinkie Pie produces a giant ball of magical fireworks she bought from Trixie to replace the sun prop, but when it goes off and shoots fireworks everywhere, much of the stage set becomes damaged. This sends Twilight over the edge, and in her fit of anger, she finally voices her frustration about Celestia's terrible acting, unaware that Celestia is standing behind a curtain and hears the whole thing. Upset by Twilight lying to her this entire time, Celestia flies off. Twilight follows after her while her friends stall the waiting audience. In the sky over Equestria, Twilight tries to talk to Celestia, but she refuses to listen. Twilight admits that she wanted to do something to repay all the years that Celestia guided her as a teacher and friend, even at the risk of keeping the truth from her or disappointing her. Celestia tells her that the truth is always better than a well-intentioned lie, and she has an idea on how to save the play. A New Day in Equestria As Spike's efforts to stall the crowd fail, Twilight and Celestia return. Stepping down from her leading role, Celestia tasks Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity with calming the crowd and Rainbow Dash with making a new stage backdrop. She also appoints Spike as the new narrator and Fluttershy as the new lead actress. The play goes on as planned, and Celestia uses the techniques she learned from the Method Mares to assist the acting ponies from off-stage. Despite some minor heckling from the audience, the play is ultimately met with very positive reception. Fluttershy feels sorry that Celestia didn't get to be in the play, but Celestia says she never felt she had to be on stage in order to be part of the show. Twilight thanks Celestia for saving the play, and Celestia says she plans to step down from the throne and devote all of her time to theater... "...Gotcha! Maybe I'm not such a bad actress after all."— Princess Celestia Quotes "Intro HAHA! Here's a little something for you busters Yeah Hook What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack 1 Hater, you, don't even smoke crack, bitch, you's a mark fool Motherfuck that ho shit, that's a G, that's him I'm about to blaze up, 'specially when it's after dinner I changed the game don't get it misunderstood Hitting it out the glass and that smoke all good Can't water it with green, get work, got that stick Laws know I keep it, they on my dick, these niggas sick But when I do smoke some weed I'm straight out that rose, you best believe But green ain't better than that hard, hard is so much fun Seven for forty-five, wholesale gets it done And I don't care if you judge me I'm smoking cooked, and living so lovely So stop looking like you're dumb You know you wanna try, but fail to get some Hook What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack 2 It's on an' poppin' I'm blazing white, now my destiny ain't stopping I'm coming up in a song to rap I sold my soul to Satan but bought it back from God with this song Y'all bustas ain't ballin Until you smoke some work and see who really paper calling Y'all falling off like the last century No respect from me till you get that cheese And you see what life is all about Till then you just a little bitch with a raised snout I gets my clout from the mainstream It's always love and dap in my dope scene I'm clowning, and keeping it rock My coke chopped and screwed cause I'm on the block I'm stinging big and bringing work All the while keeping y'all haters feelings hurt Hook What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack What's up with that? You'll cowards don't even smoke crack"